Family Bonding
by ForgiveMePlz
Summary: England has been forced to spent time with his brothers. though he doesn't really want too some good does come of it. As well as a whole lot of bad! -short stories-
1. Camping

Camping

The one thing England hated more than 'Family Bonding Time' was camping. So naturally his brothers chose that as this month's activity. England sighed as he packed a small bag with spare clothes and some necessities, praying that the weather would be better than it had been the past few weeks. The last thing the blond wanted was rain, though the possibility that it would start to thunder the minute he stepped out of the warmth and comfort of his house was highly likely.

England had just finished stuffing the last few things into his bag when the doorbell rang. The blond man groaned as he made his way down the carpeted stairs towards the front door carrying his bad across his shoulder. He already knew who was on the other side of that door, he had half the mind to just leave it be and grab some earl grey tea. But he knew he would get shit from his brothers if he just left them standing outside in the freezing cold. England opened the door and stood aside to welcome in his brother, Scotland.

"ye haven't grown a wee bit have ye?" Scotland observed, eyeing his younger sibling up and down.

"Good morning to you too. Where are the others?" England questioned flatly, noticing the absence of his other relatives. Ireland and North Ireland almost always travelled together and wales liked to meet up with them before heading to England's house.

"Traffic." Scotland said curtly before stepping in to the large home and heading to the sitting room, all while lighting a cigarette. The blond scowled at the smoke trail that followed the redhead though the hall. He had told his brother numerous time to not smoke in his house but all the scot did was laugh. After shaking his head and sighing once more he followed Scotland into the sitting room.

The sitting room was spacious and decorated with cream furniture, accompanied be a large vase of roses that sat on a coffee table in the middle. Scotland had taken a seat in one of the armchairs and had placed his feet on top of said coffee table very near to his roses. England was having an internal battle over whether he should move the flowers before any damage came to them.

"Why is ye house so girly?" Scotland inquired casually as he looked around the clean room.

"Because that's how I like it. Any other questions?" England snapped back at him. By now you can probably tell that the brother's relationship is complicated. England didn't get on with them, they picked on him every chance they got but he still loved them dearly. Just, he liked to love them from a distance.

"Aye. What the answer to life?" Scotland smirked as he exhaled smoke. England gave him an exasperated look and moved to sit on the sofa opposite his eldest brother. The redhead let out a deep chuckle and stuck out his tongue at the blond. He was so childish.

5 minutes past by in silence, England watching out for his roses safety and Scotland was trying to figure out if he could knock over the vase and make it look like an accident, when the front door burst open causing England to jump and curse. Two men could be heard arguing from the hall in a foreign language. After a moment or two England worked out that it was Gaelic. Though he didn't know what they were saying he still knew who was speaking it. His two brothers Ireland and North Ireland.

The twins continued to argue as they rounded the corner and enter the living room, completely ignoring their younger brother. After a couple more words were spoken, words England could only assume were swears, they settled and sat down on the cream coloured sofa, next to the blond.

Both Brothers looked strikingly similar, one of the few differences was that Ireland was taller, both had reddish brown and a few light freckles spaced along their nose and checks. Though North Ireland had slightly lighter hair to his brother and lighter green eyes it was difficult to tell them apart. North Ireland turned to England who sat next to him and gave him a large boyish grin.

"How are ye brother?" North Ireland asked, the grin still taking up most of his face. England raised a bushy eyebrow and shrugged. Even though the twins looked similar they had very different personalities. Ireland was more serious with a short temper which almost always got him into trouble, ranging from public disturbances to bar fights. Whereas North Ireland was more like a teenager with his childish grins and playful nature. Though he did have an equally short temper as his twin, North Ireland ended up more upset than angry.

"Get ye arses up and let go." Scotland piped up stuffing his phone in his pocket, he had just checked it after it had buzzed.

"Wales isn't here yet." England retorted frowning slightly.

"I ken that ye bampot! I'm nae blind; he's meeting us at the camp sight." Scotland retorted going over to England and flicking him in the forehead. England recoiled slightly but got up anyway to follow his brothers out of his cosy home. He stepped out into the chilly morning air. England locked the door and got into his car. He said farewell to his home and started the engine.


	2. Wales

**Hi, I'm back and I know I say that a lot but I am! Right so here is the next chapter and i hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Wales

The campsite was in the middle of nowhere, in a field and surrounded by sheep. This did not help England's mood as he trudged through tall grass and puddles to meet his final sibling. Wales had always been and outdoorsy kind of person but this was just ridiculous and as the blonde surveyed his surroundings he came to the conclusion that these were going to be some of the worst days of his life.

"Eh, Iggy, cheer up." Ireland said raising an eye brow in his direction. England huffed at the nickname.

"Aye. Ye bringing me down…" Scotland chipped in. Scotland winked at England, his blood red hair shining in the limited sunlight. He always preferred it when it was cloudy and complained that the sun blinding whenever it finally decided to show.

"Don't bring me Camping next time then!" England replied angrily, and then squirmed slightly when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Try and enjoy it brother. It won't last forever." Came North Irelands muffled voice from behind. England sighed as the smaller sibling let go of him and ran over to his less that amused twin.

After about ten minutes of walking the group spotted a familiar looking brunette on the other side of the field. He seemed to be cooking something on a large fire and judging by the faint smell that wafted by it was sausages. North Ireland began sprinting in that direction closely followed by his brother who was yelling cuss words at him again. This left Scotland alone with England.

Scotland was a tall man, second tallest in the family after wales, with a lanky build and always smelled of smoke and whisky. Though he didn't look it, Scotland was very strong. England thought it was to do with all the caber tossing he did but he could be wrong and, to be honest, didn't really care. He also had a very sarcastic approach to everything, which was clear whenever he spoke to England.

"Will ye hurry up; I'm nae going to stand here all day!" The red head yelled from a few meters ahead, the blonde just rolled his eyes and picked up his pace. England really didn't want to be here; he'd rather be in the bath or reading a novel of some description.

England finally caught up with the others who had started eating full English breakfasts, prepared by the final Kirkland brother. Wales looked up as England approached the fire and sat down on the moist grass.

Wales, like all the other brothers, had green eyes and a pale complexion. However, unlike his other siblings he had dark brown hair and towered over most people. He was built like a rugby player, with a broad chest and tall stature, he was quiet intimidating. The other brothers tease him because of it but he is actually the softest out of the five and the most mature.

"Hey England. Good trip I hope?" The brunette asked smirking slightly.

England just closed his eyes and sighed deeply. The countries stopped eating from a moment to chuckle at England's response before continuing to inhale their food. After a moment the blond took his time to observe his surroundings more closely this time. Four tents had been hitched in a circle round the fire which stood in the middle and each tent had their flag printed on the side. Of course Irelands and North Irelands were on the same tent since they shared everything. This small feature was enough to make England smile and even chuckle a little.

The smile disappeared though when he felt a sausage hit him in the side of the head causing grease to stick to his hair. For next half an hour the blond went about catching the sneaky red head as he weaved around the carefully placed tents to avoid his fuming brother. Towards the end of their little game of cat and mouse everyone was rolling round on the grass giggling their arses off.

Night had started to fall and the faint sound of crickets could be heard in the distance. England stretched and stifled a yawn. It had been a long day and his mood had been fluctuating so much recently that he probably could pass off as bipolar. The blond said fare well to each brother in turn and left towards his tent, which he had checked for traps before entering. He lay down on his inflatable mattresses and listened to the sounds of dusk.

England had to admit that there were some benefits to camping and his brothers hadn't been so terrible today, bar the sausage incident but England had managed to get Scotland back for that. The nation started to think about paper work that still had to be filed when he got home, when he heard a loud bang which made him tense slightly.

Upon exiting the tent he saw his brothers standing in a line staring at the sky which was illuminated with showers of reds, greens and blues. Evidently one of them had brought fireworks. England started to get angry, they were breaking the law after all but when another firework went off causing the dark sky to be painted in yet more colours, he decided he would let the others have their fun for tonight.

The blond sat on the soft grass outside his tent until the last firework had gone off with a peculiar sizzling sound, then crawled back into his tent and fell asleep, hoping that he would wake up in the morning with nothing draw on his face. Those hopes weren't very high.


End file.
